


Jeffrey Woods

by KtheKid



Series: Book of Horrors [3]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KtheKid/pseuds/KtheKid
Summary: The story of Jeff The Killer.





	Jeffrey Woods

Everyone heard the story of Jeff the Killer, if you didn't grab yourself a seat and maybe a blanket.

This is a story about a boy who turned into a homicidal maniac. This is one story that's been told by many in several ways.

This is my version.

* * *

Jeff was a normal teenager. A normal blue eyed and sandy blonde head boy, that lived with his caring mother, a hard working father, and a little brother who will walk through the gates of hell for and with Jeff.

At the ripe age of 13, people claimed Jeff was behaving weirdly. Day after day unknowningly his mind slipped into a dark abyss. He thought that placing it in the back of his mind the thoughts and dreams will go away. It's normal for people to have nightmares with random surges of aggression. Right?

What he didn't know was that feeling would grow into something more primal. Something **dangerous**.

On one early morning Jeff and Liu was on their way to the bus stop and as always the school bullies; Randy, Troy, and Keith would ride on their skateboards and harass them. But today was different, today they approach the brothers with the mindset to mug them.

Jeff wanted to do something about this. He was tired being treated like a weak link, so he told himself repeatedly that this is to protect him and his brother, deep inside it was a perfect excuse for him to use some form of violence.

So he used the pent up anger to his advantage. In the end he could only see red and nothing would stop him from breaking a few skulls.

The fight was truely one-sided, the brothers are the victors. In the aftermath of the fight Jeff knocked out Randy and Troy, then stabbed Keith. That boy was lucky that his pocket knife didn't do any serious damage.

After the scuffle the school bus was coming in sight, the boys knew that they need to flee the scene or more unnecessary trouble will sure to follow. Little did they know a family not so far away saw everything, well almost everything.

The next morning the police arrive at the Woods resident for both Jeff and Liu. They're accused of attacking the bullies, even after Jeff tried to plea with the police that they were being mugged, they don't believe him.

By being the oldest, Jeff had a sense of responsibility and wanted to take the full blame, his brother shouldn't be brought down with him. Jeff did most of the fighting then Liu, so he's more than willing to be taken away by the police until Liu steps in with a bloody knife in hand, showing cuts and bruises on his body to prove that he attacked the boys by himself.

Liu wanted to take the fall for his brother he was apart of that fight too. This left Jeff to plunge into a state of depression. The nightmares became worse almost if they're real.

Jeff walks through paths of mangled bodies only to come face to face with a person clad in white sweater and black pants. It looked like him, the same hair and eye color, but dried and freash blood is smeared over his doppelganger face. Instead of baby blue eyes they are darken to a shade of indigo. The smile is hungry for destruction, hungry to terrorize an unfortunate soul.

Blood drips from both his hands, clinging to the clothing. He can hear faceless people gasp for air, groaning in pain all around him.

The sickening squelching noises that comes from a knife thats being inserted into a helpless victim that lies beneath him. He is the doppleganger, he is the one that wants to come out to the world

Soon the nightmares turned into pleasent dreams that he can escape to. Troy, Keith, and Randy came into his mind. The thought of bringing death to the boys will deeply satisfy him. His own reality where anyone can have a taste of his wrath.

Weeks have passed and Jeff became more and more drowned in the feeling of violence and anger. A heavy feeling of resentment towards everything.

His mother and father soon insisted that he should go to one of the neighborhood kid birthday party. It was a beautiful day, the sun out and shining what's not to be happy about.

For the sake of his parents he goes to the party, quietly hoping that it will take his mind off Liu, the bullies, and this heavy sensation of rage and a killer intent.

But just like clockwork things went down hill fast when Randy, Troy & Keith ran into him at the party.

The anger shown in their eyes means that they want a fight, and won't leave without it.

Jeff wants to reason with Randy, he can't trust himself to fight them without actually killing them. He beat their asses once and his brother got locked up because of it.

Randy then proceeds to brutally attack Jeff while Troy and Keith held the parents and children at gunpoint to prevent them from stopping the fight or call for help.

Randy fist pounded hard against Jeff face, stomach, arms, and sides. Where ever he can land a punch. Specks of blood covered his hands and clothing.

Jeff clothing is torn. Purple blotches of bruises covered his skin but mainly his face. Inside his mind Jeff constantly yells at himself, the dark part of him who wants to came out to stay at bay. He didn't need that part of him to win this fight.

Randy ranted to Jeff, that Liu will rot in prison, that he should be ashamed of himself for letting his little brother take his punishment. Boasting about how he will make sure Jeff will think twice about standing up to him and his crew again.

By the minute it infuriates him giving him fuel to kill him where he stand. He struggled to stand, body aching, and sight blurry but that didn't stop him from knocking Randy on his ass and put a punch to the center of his chest almost as if Jeff tried to rip his heart out from his insides.

Some say in the mist of terrified screams you could hear Randy ribcage crack under Jeff's fist.

Troy and Keith, now the last two standing begin to shoot at Jeff as he made a mad dash through the house of the party.

Jeff begain to count his blessings as the bullets whizzed past him into the walls.

Hiding in a room until the gunfire stopped, the two boys was hot in his tail. Waiting for someone to ran through the door, it was Troy and they begain to struggle in the small space of the bathroom, taking each other fist in stride.

During the struggle Jeff was doused in bleah and other cleaning products by Keith, that took this opportunity to set Jeff in fire with his lighter. It sets him a blaze, making it near impossible for him to put out the flames. The intense flames made it hard to breath to think. The immense pain coursing through him sent him into shock and saw darkness.

Soon Jeff awoke in a hospital room with bandages covering every inch of his body. A nusre checked his vitals: blood pressure, breathing and heart rate.

Both his parents came rushing in once they gotten word their son is awake. They bombarded Jeff with questions and saying he was brave.

It all feel on deaf ears even when his mother says Liu is being released after the police gotten statements of Randy confessing that him and his friends are responsible for getting Liu locked up.

The doctors blamed it on his burnt out vocal cords, that it will take him some time to start back talking. But that isn't the case, deep inside he's pissed but can't voice or show that emotion. He had a chance to fight back and when he did he ran and in result Jeff nearly got burnt to a crisp.

The uncounted weeks turnt months pasted until Jeff was able to remove the bandages. Slowly layer by layer his face revealed to be deformed. His skin is ghostly pale, baby blue eyes are now sunken and saggy.

Oddly Jeff liked his face. If his nerves were in working order he would smile. His parents notices this behaviour, again the doctors mistakenly assure them that it is a result of the heavy doses of painkillers.

During that night, Jeff's mother woke up to find Jeff in the bathroom burning the rest of his eyelids off then carved a long smile up to his cheeks.

She realises that it's no longer the painkillers making him this way, knowing that he needs professional help.

Going to her husband to be consoled, Jeff overhears this and proceeds to use the same knife that he mutilated his own face with to butcher his parents.

His mother got stabbed with the cold steel first, landing in the back of her head. Eyes rolling to the back of her head and fell limp.

His father stand shell shocked, his wife murdered infront of him. As he reached out to hold his wife, Jeff look at him with no remorse. The knife slipped his throat in one clean slash.

The sounds of his father choking on his own blood filled the house followed by the grunts of Jeff placinf the blade in his chest repeatedly.

Liu wakes up from the noise thinking it's just the t.v. being to loud he rolls over to go back to sleep. Only a few seconds later Jeff creeps into the room, rubbing Liu head softly. The hand calloused and wet.

Jeff whispers Liu to "Go To Sleep" his voice is raspy, once after comforting his little brother, the knife plunged into Liu's chest.

* * *

They say from that day forward Jeff went on killing sprees to kill those who refuse to sleep at night.

Another form of the boogeyman hiding inside other people closets, wearing the same white hoodie jacket and black pants that he saw his doppleganger wear in his dream. Once you hear a disembodied voice whisper 'Go to sleep' you are destined for death.

This is how Jeff became infamously known as Jeff the Killer.


End file.
